criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Christy Cole
Christy Cole (1992–2018) was a suspect in the murder investigation of her fiancé, Deputy Sheriff Gus McGuff, in Fields of Murder (Case #43 of The Conspiracy) before being murdered in A Pointy End (Case #45 of The Conspiracy). Profile Christy was the 26-year-old employee of AgriMeadows, an agribusiness company, with shoulder-length blonde hair and freckles. She was seen wearing a white flower-patterned dress with a brown waist tie. Also, she sported a soot stain on the left side of her dress. It is known that Christy rode horses, chewed nicotine gum and read The Almanac. At the time of her death, Christy's dress was clean and she was seen sporting an AgriMeadows employee pin on her left lapel. Events of Criminal Case Christy became a suspect after Gloria and the player found the victim's file inside an archive box and learned that Christy was the victim's fiancée. After being informed of her fiancé's death, Christy was in shock. She then burst into tears, saying that she and Gus were engaged to be married and that they were about to start a family together. After that, Christy told the team to find out who was Gus' killer as soon as possible. Later, the team interrogated Christy again regarding her argument with the victim as Cathy told them that she had sent an angry text message to the victim. When being asked about this, Christy explained that she just tried to teach the victim a lesson as he was always talking about leaving Spring Fields, although Christy did not agree with it, saying that leaving Spring Fields meant leaving her. However, Gus did not listen to Christy and they then had a big fight about it. In the end of the conversation, Gloria hoped that Christy did not kill Gus because of his wanting to leave Spring Fields. Despite her frustration towards the victim, Christy was found to be innocent after the team found enough evidence and arrested Cody Mays for the murder. Murder details Christy was found dead by Gloria and the player at AgriMeadows' office. Per Martine's examination, the killer used a syringe with cyanide to inject Christy in the neck. Martine also said that she found traces of tetrahydrozoline, which was an ingredient in eye drops, on the victim's shirt, meaning that the killer used eye drops. Later, Gloria and the player found a used syringe inside AgriMeadows' trash can. They then got the syringe to Martine, who said that she had found traces of cyanide on the needle, meaning that the syringe was the murder weapon which was used by the killer to kill Christy. However, Martine told that she also found traces of spun sugar on the syringe's plunger. After realizing that it was dyed with pink food coloring, Martine found out that the traces were from cotton candy, meaning that the killer ate cotton candy. Relationship with suspects Christy was a low-grade worker for AgriMeadows, in charge of watering the fledgling plants. Her supervisor, Abel Dreschner, thought she was lousy at her job and strongly reminded her to follow the rules as he could not fire her. She was granted bereavement leave after Gus' death and demanded more time for her leave personally to AgriMeadows CEO Julia Brine, threatening to take company secrets to their rival company, GrimFoods. Christy had agreed to cooperate with eco-activist Oswin Piper to burn down AgriMeadows, although she backed out after Gus' death as she did not want to do anything with fire. Christy pestered exterminator Harley Sackville as she was advocating for humane pest removal. Christy did not like her mother, Norma, following her to take care of her. Meanwhile, Norma hated Christy for getting pregnant out of wedlock and then proceeding to get an abortion, convinced that she was too heartbroken to raise a child on her own. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Abel. Upon admitting to the murder, Abel said that after her fiancé's death, Christy had started investigating how the corn fields burned and why AgriMeadows was growing a secret stash of corn that could grow on charred soil. When Christy confronted Abel about "the truth about the corn", he filled a syringe with cyanide and injected her in the neck at the office lobby so he could not be the "fall guy". Refusing to disclose the secret, Abel was sentenced by Judge Powell to 20 years in prison. Case appearances *Fields of Murder (Case #43 of The Conspiracy) *A Pointy End (Case #45 of The Conspiracy) Gallery CColeConspiracy.png|Christy, as she appeared in Fields of Murder (Case #43 of The Conspiracy). CColeVictim.png|Christy, as she appeared in A Pointy End (Case #45 of The Conspiracy). Christy_Cole_Body.png|Christy's body. AbelInJail.png|Abel Dreschner, Christy's killer. NColeConspiracy.png|Norma Cole, Christy's mother. GMcGuffVictim.png|Gus McGuff, Christy's late fiancé. CColeC274Mugshot.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims